La canción del cisne
by Liz Lambert
Summary: Bella cometió un error. Su boca ha dicho lo que no debía. Y ahora se arrepiente al punto de tornar su alrededor en el mas feo de los parajes. ¿Podrá recuperar el perdón de Edward? UAlterno/THumanos


**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D "Swan Song" de A fine frenzy. La historia es mía****•**

**•****Aclaración: Universo Alterno. Todos humanos. Tiempo actual :) Les recomiendo tener la canción o la letra en español a mano****•**

**La canción del cisne**

Bella miró por la ventana con indiferencia. Los parajes que rodeaban su pequeño hogar eran hermosos, todo estaba comprendido de un alto y brillante césped, decorado con flores de múltiples colores y un poco más lejos se alzaba un frondoso bosque de árboles fornidos y sanos. Siempre apreciaba el natural ambiente que la rodeaba con dulzura, amor y calidez. Pero hoy no veía más que una fotografía vieja, en blanco y negro llena de recuerdos que prefería no traer a su memoria.

Aquel día el sol extendía sus imperiales rayos de calor con más fuerza que nunca, atravesando los huecos y ventanas de su acogedora casita de madera. Mas ella sentía el más mortífero de los fríos. Ya nada era bello para sus ojos de un abismal color pardo.

Rendida y melancólica avanzó vacilante hacia una deteriorada mesa circular puesta en medio de la salita. Corrió una de las sillas haciendo un chirrido ensordecedor debido al roce de las patas con el suelo, y tomó asiento. Su teléfono celular estaba sobre la mesa, la llamaba con tentación. Bella deseaba con muchas ganas tomarlo y marcar el ya tan conocido número. Sin embargo tenía el conocimiento de que ya nada era lo mismo. Sus palabras arrebatadas dichas en un pasado no tan lejano cambiaban el significado de cualquier frase que quisiera decirle a cierto personaje. Había cometido el peor error de su vida.

Una de sus blancas manos se acercó seducida por la idea de buscar una solución a su equivocación de mortales proporciones, a su teléfono. Tanteó un poco, indecisa entre hacer o no hacer la llamada. Pero el pensar en que debería escuchar su voz tersa y benevolente le causaba un amargo pesar, cubría sus ojos con una cortina de lágrimas y creaba enredados nudos ciegos en su garganta y estómago. Dejó el teléfono y en cambio, arrancó una hoja de un cuaderno sobre la mesa y un lápiz con poca tinta que siempre acompañaba a este cuaderno.

Llevada por la idea de rogarle perdón, comenzó a escribir versos sin meditarlo demasiado. Terminó siendo un poema al que tituló con decisión como "La canción del cisne". Cada estrofa, cada verso, palabra y letra contenía el más grande arrepentimiento y sentir guardado en el frágil corazón de Bella. Al final de la hoja llena de borrones y arrugas, trazó con pereza:

"Orgullo compone mi ser, mas el dolor lo ha suprimido hasta crear un abismo de negrura dentro de mí. Tienes el derecho de voltear el rostro con cólera y marcharte con desdén. Pero también posees la opción de perdonar, pues no hay ser humano pisando tierra sin error cometido. Mis palabras pueden haber sido correctas o simples falacias. Ya ni siquiera lo sé. Si estoy muy segura que de mi corazón no provenían. Ruego tu perdón de rodillas, me humillo y arrepiento tanto que no eres capaz de imaginartelo. Lo siento Edward"

Bella doblo la carta en cuatro y la echó a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Caminó hacia la entrada y descolgó su chaqueta favorita para luego acomodarla en su esbelto cuerpo. Abrió la puerta y por obra y gracia del destino, un hombre alto y fornido esperaba de pie con expresión marchita frente a ella.

—Bella —Musitó con la voz quebrada.

—Edward, yo... —Él posicionó uno de sus dedos sobre los rosáceos labios de Bella para silenciar sus palabras, que se atropellaron en su garganta.

—No hables. Tu voz... No puedo oirla —Bella quizo romper en llanto. El daño provocado en él había sido mucho más considerable de lo que había creído— Solo vine a darte un obsequio. Era para navidad. No soy capaz de poseerlo, me trae demasiados malos recuerdos.

Edward sacó una cajita de color oscuro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo dejó delicadamente sobre una de las manos de Bella. Hecho su cometido, dio media vuelta y sin despedirse, caminó dispuesto a marcharse. Bella, en un acto de desesperación, se aferró a uno de sus brazos prohibiendole largarse de aquel lugar.

—No te vayas, por favor —Rogó Bella a punto de llorar— O si vas a irte, hazme el favor de leer esta carta —La dejó en la mano de Edward y la sujetó con amor. Él se libero de su agarré con brusquedad y sin mirar atrás, estrujó el pobre papel con furia y cerró la puerta, haciendo estremecer el hogar.

Bella recordó que una cajita se encontraba entre sus manos. Despedazada por dentro, la abrió con suma lentitud. Esta contenía una tierna cadenita de plata, con un colgante destellante pendiendo de esta elegantemente. Tenía la forma de un precioso cisne, era diminuto y podía abrirse por un lado. Bella lo hizo para descubrir el mensaje que la llevaría a la desdicha. "La eternidad es real. Mi amor por ti es genuino"

.

_**H**ello people! Aquí vengo yo otra vez. Esta pequeña viñeta es para una gran amiga que hoy cumple años! Esto es para ti Laura, ojalá te guste mucho mucho mucho. Ten un muy feliz cumpleaños :)_

_Bueh... Debo admitir que sufrí escribiendo esto. Pero me gusto. Eso sería. Bye :) ~**Liz**_


End file.
